Serenades of the Desert Rose
by My Alibi
Summary: Mina/Malachite story. Malachite is head general of the Bashieds, a desert people, instructed to kidnap Princess Serenity. What he manages to capture isn't the princess of the moon, but the goddess of love. /I've actually updated again. Chapter Seven/
1. Tears of Lone Star

Serenades of the Desert Rose  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, any characters, or basically anything for that matter. Life is depressing.  
  
  
AN: I was bored when I thought this up, but I hope it's relatively interesting, LOL.   
  
  
Chapter One: Tears of Lone Star  
  
  
The winds off the desert were icy cold as they swept past the young blonde woman who stared into the horizon. Her deep blue eyes searched for something, constant and unwavering in their quest.   
  
"Darien..." she whispered to the night. The name danced on the chill breeze, disappearing into the desert. "My love." She added, drops of tears splashing on her hands as she ducked her head.   
  
Her long white sleeping gown blew gently in the wind as she gazed through the thick night.  
  
"It won't be long." She finally spoke.  
  
  
  
The day began early, as they always did. Princess Mina of Venus stood and stretched as she awoke. She turned to her mirror, picking up a brush and seeing to her long blonde hair. She quickly tied it back with a crystalline white ribbon. Her bangs played around her ocean eyes as she turned and dressed in a silvery white gown.  
  
Dawn was still new as she slipped from her room and began down the cold marble hallway. Nothing could be heard of servants or guards this early. It was one of the few free times to be had, between her duties as a guardian and her duties as princess of her world and delegate to Earth. She took a deep breath and ventured out into the Northern courtyard.   
  
The day promised to be a full one. Beyond her normal training lessons to improve her abilities as the leader of the guardian senshi, she had to meet with her most trusted friend and advisor, Artemis, and plan to attend tonight's commemoration ball. But for now, she decided, she would enjoy the cool misty morning until her duties kicked in.  
  
She found a stone bench that wasn't too wet and sat down. Tall rose bushes stood around her, filling the air with the sweet scent of flowers. The wind was gentle and warm, promising a hot day ahead.   
  
Tucked into a fold of her gown was something valuable. She slid her hand to that pocket and fingered the smooth, faceted surfaces. She dare not draw it out. The beauty of the topaz was astounding. It's inner fire would glow and brought tears to any Venusians from sheer love of it.   
  
The Royal Topaz of the planet Venus was safe with her. She would never allow any to touch its sacred surface.   
  
"Mina? Are you out here?" called a thin, feminine voice around the wall of roses. Mina stood, withdrawing her hand.  
  
"Yes. Over here, Rei." She answered. A moment later the high priestess appeared. The two exchanged knowing smiles as they met eyes.  
  
"Morning meal is being served. Are you coming?" Rei asked. Mina nodded and followed her friend towards the manor. They exchanged light conversation until the gleam in Rei's eye was too much for Mina to stand.  
  
"Alright, friend, there's more than your telling me." Mina finally spoke, stopping her step and giving Rei a mischievous smile.   
  
"You're right, Mina." Rei began, her smile full of hidden excitement. "He finally proposed." She spoke.   
  
"Lord Chad proposed?!" Mina exclaimed. Rei held her hand up to keep Mina from yelling anymore. The princess of Venus quickly hugged her friend. "Have you told the others?" she finally managed to ask, keeping her voice low.  
  
"No. I'm not sure I have the right to say yes." Rei spoke. Mina quieted, eyes concerned.  
  
"Why wouldn't you? Lita and Ami are already happily married." The Venusian pointed out. Rei suddenly found a deep interest in her red robes, trying to fix a small wrinkle in them.  
  
"I'm more than just a guardian and a future ruler... I'm the high priestess of fire, too. I doubt the temples would allow me to marry." She answered, voice low. Mina smiled sadly.  
  
"It'll work out, Rei. I promise it will." She told the priestess. "If you love him, anything is possible."   
  
Rei looked up at her friend. Mina was said to be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, the goddess of love and beauty. It was true. Her face seemed perfect, her smile warm and loving. It was sad that she was the only of the inner senshi to have no steady boyfriend. Maybe beauty was a curse.  
  
"Thank you, Mina." She answered. Rei took a moment to clear her head before they entered the dining hall.   
  
  
In perfect unison four women jumped into the air and flipped forward. Two flew farther than the others, charging red and orange energy blasts respectively and hitting the target in tandem.  
  
"Good job, Venus, Mars." Came a voice from the sidelines accompanied by amused clapping. Venus stood, glancing to see the girl they all protected there: Princess Serenity with her temporary escort by her side.   
  
"Princess." Venus spoke, crossing her left arm to touch her heart and bowing slightly. Serenity quieted slightly, but smiled politely.  
  
"Serenity, what are you doing here?" Mars spoke up, taking a step towards her. Serenity was cut off by her escort, a young man with sandy blonde hair.   
  
"She wanted to watch you train. I thought she should observe, if it's alright with you." the man, Lord Andrew, spoke. He playfully turned his eyes towards the senshi who wore her family's color of green. She blushed at him.  
  
"Of course, Andrew. It won't bother us." Jupiter spoke up, catching Venus' eyes to confirm her guess. "You two are welcome to watch."   
  
"Thank you." Serenity chimed, eyes wide and innocent.   
  
The training continued, the same as it did every time. Serenity was amazed at the level of skill her guardians had reached. She only wished for the same abilities. She glanced down at her hands, clasped in her lap. Perfect and delicately white. No scars, lines, or wrinkles. Just like the rest of her. She was kept safe, wrapped in velvets and silks. Like you would a glass figurine.  
  
  
As everyone walked out of the training yard, Venus stayed behind. She had some private training to see too. In a wave of her hand a sword appeared there. The blade was transparent, made of a holy crystal. It was lighter than any other sword of it's size, the hilt shaped to fit her hand alone. She was the leader of the inner senshi, and thus the sword's mistress.  
  
Her training routine began, strengthening her arms and fine tuning her coordination. Her hair flew around her, making her seem even more mystical than usual. The blade gave off a shining silver light, but Venus wasn't sure that just anyone could see it. Her eyes were focused on nothing and everything, seeking out danger, and ignoring destraction.  
  
Little did she know who watched her.  
  
  
She moved with the grace of a dancer. "Or warrior." he added to himself as he watched the breathtaking young woman far below. His perch brought him the perfect seat to view her with no one seeing, including her.   
  
Her beauty was evident, even from his distance. Her body was lithe, but not bulky in any way. Her trim figure seemed well suited to her. Her golden hair gleamed in the midday sunlight as it spun around her. She seemed to be a goddess.  
  
The man finally managed to turn his gaze away from her. "She's captivating." he mumbled, returning his hood to his head. Strands of his white hair fell out of it, but a deft movement replaced them.   
  
"Good bye, unknown one. I feel we shall meet again." he spoke, turning and walking across the roof with silent steps.   
  
  
"Artemis." Mina spoke, eyes transfixed out of the window of her personal meeting room. Behind her sat the man in question.  
  
"Yes, princess?" he asked, glancing up at her. Her figure was tucked into a chair, long legs drawn to her chest and chin rested on her knees. Her long hair was now untamed as it rolled over her shoulders.  
  
"The desert... it's so beautiful..." she whispered. Artemis stood and joined her side. His hand gently touched her shoulder, snapping her from her trance.  
  
"It is a demanding mistress." he added, blue eyes meeting hers. She nodded slightly, her cheeks turning pink.   
  
"I'm sorry. I was distracted." she spoke, trying to cover her immature actions.  
  
"It's of no consequence, Princess." he spoke, smiling warmly at her. She nodded.  
  
Something inside of her couldn't leave the desert beyond the manor go. Something was going to happen, and it was going to change the way her world worked. 


	2. Suprise and Mistake

Chapter Two- Surprise and Mistake  
  
  
The ball was beautiful, themed around a silvery white rose. Goblets were raised for toasts, speeches were made, even the queen of the Moon Kingdom made an appearance. Everyone was having fun.  
  
Then why wasn't Mina?  
  
Princess Mina sighed slightly, turning her head and searching for an escape to a nearby balcony. The uncomfortable weight of her buns caused her a bit of discomfort, but she quickly ignored them. She was dressed as Princess Serenity, her acting body double. Usually such measures were unnecessary, but men of the desert, the Bashieds, had been seen in the outskirts of the city. Many suspected an attempt on the Moon Family tonight.  
  
Mina took a deep breath, slipping onto the balcony. The night air was chill, causing her to hug her arms in an attempt to stay warm. Inside couples danced, everyone seeking to carry their favor further. The young princess closed her eyes, leaning forward on the stone balcony. She wanted none of this.   
  
Her life should be her own. She wanted adventure, the chance to lead her own path for awhile. That could never be possible, however. She was the heir to a planet, a great kingdom. She was the leader of the guardian senshi. She was not her own master.   
  
The others had found lives at court. People to love. How was this so hard for Mina? She fought tears of frustration as she clenched the rail, her knuckles going white.   
  
She turned her gaze to the scape below. The desert, always so calming to her. Just outside the city below, was the desert.   
  
She furrowed her brow as she spotted something moving just below her in the gardens. "Who would be out there at this time, especially with the ball going on?" she mumbled. With little thought of finding the others, she turned and removed herself from the ball. No one noticed her exit as she slipped down the courtyard stairs and into the gardens.   
  
The tall walls of roses made the imposing heights frightening by the scarce light of the crescent moon above. She slipped cautiously around each wall.   
  
Something rough grabbed her arm, pulling her close and clamping a hand across her mouth. Immediately her hand flew to the topaz in her pocket.   
  
"No, princess. I am Prince Darien's messenger. Calm yourself." the man spoke. Mina stopped her arm, intent. He thought she was Serenity. She stopped squirming. He removed his hand from her mouth and spun her around. Violet blue met ocean blue as he searched her face. "I have come to bring you to him." he added.   
  
Mina found it hard to form words as she opened her mouth. "What is your name?" she managed.  
  
"I am Malachite. We have no more time for words. Come." he spoke, turning and pulling her along with him. Her mind flew. Darien was the prince of the Bashieds' name. Why did this man want Serenity? Was this a kidnaping? She spoke nothing at first, but finally stopped. "Something wrong, princess?" he asked, turning to face her. Something in the set of her body, the glow of her eyes intrigued him.   
  
"No." she spoke. "I cannot. I cannot go. Leave me." she managed, trying to sound convincing. He looked at her, brow furrowed.   
  
"Princess? Please... you know what is at stake... I don't want to be forceful." he pleaded. She suddenly took on a look of fear.   
  
"Let me go." she insisted. He shook his head.   
  
"I'm sorry." he spoke, eyes glazed and distant. Mina had her hand wrapped around the topaz should she need to transform.  
  
"That wasn't a request." she clipped, eyes afire. He refused. The two fought each other silently, not moving.   
  
"What's going on out here?" came a worried voice, one Mina vaguely remembered, though she didn't know from where.   
  
Malachite locked his gaze with Mina, his eyes pleading with her not to yell. She closed her mouth, her scream dying before it left her.   
  
"Come with me..." he whispered, grasping both of her shoulders. She nodded slightly and followed him.   
  
  
Author Note: A short chapter, I know. Next time around we'll see where he's taking her. ^_^ 


	3. The Desert Rouges

Serenades of Desert Rose

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.... I still don't own it.... Is someone getting a bit behind on their birthday shopping, eh? *cough cough*

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three: The Desert Rogues

  
  
  
  


Mina was a good rider, or at least she had always thought. She'd been taught to ride since she was but a child. As she clenched to the horse's mane before her, she realized how tame those horses must have been. 

  
  


Malachite even had one arm around her waist to support her, as the stallion galloped through the tall dunes of the desert. 

  
  


"Are you alright, Princess?" Malachite asked, leaning close to her ear so she could hear over the roaring winds. She nodded, blinking the grit from around her eyes. 

  
  


"When are we going to arrive?" she called back. A glint in his eye shined. 

  
  


"Soon. Sooner than you think." he responded. She sighed. She hadn't gotten a straight answer from him yet. 

  
  


All around her the desert stretched, barren from all. No signs of the Bashieds' camp reach her in any direction. 

  
  


The stallion climbed the next dune with ease, Mina being flung around like normal. Her body ached with the effort, her head throbbed with each step. Atop the dune, Malachite reigned in the horse. He gracefully dismounted, turning to help her down.

  
  


"Come Princess... it is time." he spoke, a smile upon his face. Delicately he pulled his face scarf into place, lifting his hand into the air and making two circles, palm out. He began to speak, his tone deeper than even normal. A white light began to shine from his hand. Mina watched, entranced.

  
  


In the distance it was as if a veil had fallen away to reveal rows of tents, varying in size and shapes. From this distance she could vaguely make out forms of people and horses milling around the camp. 

  
  


"Oh... my... It's... a whole city..." Mina gasped gently. Her slender hand lifted to her mouth to hide her dropped jaw. 

  
  


"Come Princess... Lord Darien awaits." Malachite spoke, extending his hand to help her back onto the horse. She was in shock, too much to move for the next moment. His gentle touch snapped her to reality. "Let us go." he pressed. He helped her into the saddle, but only took the reins and began to lead the stallion down the dune. 

  
  


"Aren't you going to ride, Lord Malachite?" she asked, her tone formal but a bit distant. He glanced up at her, eyes taking in her torn gown and disheveled hair. 

  
  


"No, Lady. You're entrance is greatly welcomed and expected. It should be as memorable of an entrance as possible." he replied. He waved his hand slightly and her gown changed into a pale sherbert colored dress that fell to only half down her calves. She found her hair had been pulled back into the meatballs as well. 

  
  


"Thanks." Mina said softly, cursing slightly. She'd almost forgotten he thought she was Serenity. She closed her eyes and felt a wash of worry and confusion overtake her. 'What am I going to do now?' she thought to herself. Someone was going to know she wasn't the real princess of the Moon. 

  
  


"Malachite! Welcome back!" called a voice from the edge of the camp. The white haired desert man glanced up. 

  
  


"Zoisite!" he called back in greeting. The man Malachite had called to, Zoisite, approached as Malachite helped her from the horse's back. 

  
  


"Princess, welcome to our humble camp. May I accompany you to see Prince Darien now, lady?" the man offered. Mina gave him a long look. He was shorter than Malachite, but that wasn't saying much for the white haired man was very tall. Zoisite's eye had a glint of mischief, but his expression and movements were respectful. 

  
  


"Yes, Lord Zoisite. I'd be honored." she spoke. Her eyes trailed sideways to Malachite. "Will you be joining us, Lord?" 

  
  


He smiled respectively. She watched his eyes trace her face, closing before he could allow them to wander anywhere disrespective to her. He took a forced breath. "No, lady. I would love to, but I have matters of my own to deal with. I'll join you later perhaps." he explained. Mina felt a ping of disappointment, her stomach knotting. 

  
  


"Perhaps." she agreed. "Let us go, Lord Zoisite." she stated, turning to the other man. Zoisite nodded slightly, a bit confused as to what had just transpired between Malachite and the princess. He quickly dismissed it as nothing and took her hand to help her towards a tent at the center of the camp. 

  
  


Mina glanced over her should once as she was led away, disappointed that Malachite wasn't watching her go. She shook her head. 'Why do I care?' she wondered. 

  
  


"Wait here, princess. I'll tell the prince you've arrived." Zoisite spoke, cutting her thoughts short. She snapped from her trance and nodded slightly. "He's been waiting to see you again for a long time... but he'll tell you that soon enough." Zoisite rambled as he ducked into the large white tent. Mina was left to look around, hugging her shoulders. She was cold, mostly because she'd become sunburnt over their journey and now that the sun was setting, the desert was becoming chill. 

  
  


"Serena!" came a call from the tent flap. Mina closed her eyes. 

  
  


'How dare he call the princess so informally!?' she thought, outraged. She turned. The man who stood there was tall and broad shouldered. Full black hair that shined under the retreating sun, eyes the color of the deepest ocean that Mina had ever seen. A sword hung at his side, curved like is the way of the desert folk. Clothed in white from head to toe. "Yes?" she asked. 

  
  


Her ploy was failing, she could tell by the look in his eyes. He was confused. "You aren't the princess!" he finally exclaimed. Mina fought to swallow the hard ball that had formed in her throat. 

  
  


'What now? How am I going to get out of this one alive? No matter... I died protecting my princess... may the goddess take me.' Mina thought as a look of triumph formed on her face. "No, I'm not. And you'll never have her!" Mina yelled. 

  
  


Darien closed his eyes and turned back towards his tent. Mina swallowed any harsh words she may have. The look in his eyes had silenced her. The look of utter pain, his heart being torn out. 

  
  


"Wait." she called. The prince turned. "Tell me... why did you try to kidnap her?" she pressed. The silence that stretched between them was deep and unnerving to say the least. 

  
  


"Zoisite... make sure our guest has a tent for the night." he ordered. Zoisite nodded. Mina hung her head. His tone suggested she wasn't going to be free to leave it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Malachite paced his tent. He'd failed. FAILED. 'How could I have been fooled? Things were going so well... no...' he thought harshly. He closed his eyes and decided idly to pay the fake princess a visit. 

  
  


He stormed from his tent, heading to the one she'd been assigned. No one stood outside guarding it however. "Where is she?" he growled. 

  
  


Following the mental link he had with his fellow warriors, he found Jedite near the oasis just outside of camp. 

  
  


"What are you doing out here? Do you have the girl with you?" Malachite demanded. Jedite took a deep breath, but Malachite cut him off. "Where is she?" he demanded. Jedite pointed behind him towards the tree cover. "She's alone! She could be taking off!" 

  
  


"I-" he began.

  
  


But Malachite had already stormed off towards where he'd pointed. 

  
  


The white haired man shoved through the trees with little effort, coming to the pool of water there. He spotted her, eyes growing wide. Though tanned from her days in the sun, her essence shone golden. Her long blonde hair was now untamed and hung around her like a veil. Her form was flawless.

  
  


She was a goddess. 

  
  


But she just happened to be bathing, and had noticed his entrance. Her eyes grew wide, her expression outraged. 

  
  


"What are you doing here?" she demanded. He had no answer, but managed to look away. 

  
  


"We need to talk." he stated after a long moment. She seemed skeptical but had managed to dress that quickly. 

  
  


"About what?" 

  
  
  
  


Author Notes: Who guessed that he isn't getting THAT image outta his head for awhile? Good, you get a cookie. 


	4. Little Lost Princess

Serenades of the Desert Rose  
  
Chapter Four: Little Lost Princess  
  
Author Notes: Here's the next chap. Sorry it took me so long. *hides* Don't hurt me. *hides again* Oh, and if you've read the Blue Sword, I stole the visions idea from it. ^_^ Well... and the sash XD. Sorry, nothing more, though, I promise!   
  
Disclaimer: All previous apply. Mostly cause I'm too lazy to write another one, but partly cause I don't want to.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Mina eyed Malachite warily. She found herself staring into his slate gray eyes, awaiting what he had to say. The moment was longer than she could stand.   
  
Finally he spoke. "You are one of Serenity's guardians?" he asked. She nodded, eyes narrowing. He nodded in return. "Then you are a warrior?"   
  
"I am a senshi." she stated. His eyebrows raised, but nothing in his demeanor changed.   
  
"You do your job well, Guardian." he stated. She tensed when he moved for his sword. He drew the long, curved blade and held it sideways. Mina fought the fear that threatened to tear her apart.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Malachite didn't know what he was doing. He drew his sword. He could see the fear in her eyes... her beautiful eyes.   
  
She was ready to act, but he knew she didn't know how to respond to him. One minute he was friendly, the next the snake who threatened with it's poison.   
  
"What is your name, Guardian?" he asked her. She hesitated, staring at the blade in his hands.   
  
"I am Venus Minako." she offered. Malachite smiled slightly. He knew the name, knew it well, when it was used as a Guardian's name.   
  
She was the princess of Venus, and their only heir. Her as a hostage meant free passage through the Venusian held lands here on Earth.   
  
He felt a pang of guilt. That was against his ways. He hated using the innocent like that. He knew he would have to return her to her lands, whether Darien allowed or not. He took the impulse and bowed before her. Head low, and sword offered pommel out to her. "I vow to you, Princess, I will return you to your people." he spoke in oath. She started, eyes wide.   
  
"That... Thank you." she cut herself off. She gently touched the pommel of his sword.  
  
Neither knew how, but a moment later her hand rested gently on his. A spark ignited in that touch and they both looked away from the other sorely confused. She held her own arms and suddenly felt like crying.   
  
"Malachite! Lord Darien is looking for you." Jedite spoke, appearing at the edge of the trees. Malachite stood and brushed his clothes free of the sand and walked towards the edge of the trees. He turned back once and saw her watching him.   
  
He hurried away from the oasis. He found the king of the desert lands sitting cross-legged in front of the dinner fire. It was almost dark, and the dinner meal would be soon. "My King?"   
  
Darien glanced up. "Oh, I didn't hear you coming, Malachite. Sit down." he spoke, motioning to the ground beside him.   
  
"You were looking for me?"   
  
The king didn't respond for a moment. He was intent on the fire before them. His deep ocean colored eyes were intent on something there.   
  
"Darien-sol." Malachite said, more forcefully this time.   
  
The king snapped back to reality. "Sorry, friend." he mumbled. "I wanted to ask you something, as your cousin, not your king."   
  
Malachite braced himself. It could never be good at this point. "Of course."   
  
"Was your taking our guest instead of Serenity a sign from the Goddess? Should I not bring the fair young moon princess to these harsh deserts?" Darien questioned. Malachite closed his eyes.   
  
"I don't think so, cousin. It was my fault, not the will of the great Goddess." Malachite assured. He hated seeing his king, his cousin, like this. He was teetering on depression.   
  
Darien stared into the fire more intently. Malachite turned his own gaze there. He saw only flames for a moment, but faster than any vision he'd received before, it came. He saw Mina, cloaked and dressed as only the King's personal guard would be, a long sword at her side to boot. She was hidden from view, her face covered. She seemed to be waiting for something. He focused for a moment, more intent on the sash she wore at her waist. With a start, the white haired man realized that the sash was the golden one that Darien-sol wore as king. The only difference was that this sash had been torn and mended.   
  
"What do you see, my friend?" Darien asked, eyes never leaving the flames. Malachite shook his head slightly as he blinked.   
  
"The girl... she was your guardian." was all he said of it.   
  
Darien considered this. "Are you sure?" he asked. Malachite nodded. "Why would the Goddess show you this, and not I?"   
  
Malachite kept silent, for he had guesses he dare not share.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Mina felt trapped. She looked around the spacious tent she had been placed in and bit her lower lip. This definitely wasn't a prisoner tent, she knew. The walls were tall, and the space inside the tent could easily be separated by curtains to be tied at the roof. Scarcely decorated by the standards she was used to, but lavishly done by the desert travelers' standards, she examined the room.   
  
A long table ran down the center of the room, low to the ground and suited for the pillows that would serve as seats. For now the table was bare, but she doubted that would last long.   
  
Across from her was a pile of pillows and blankets that appeared to serve as a bed, for whomever this tent's owner was.   
  
Mina's eyes were immediately turned towards the door of the tent as she head it pulled aside.   
  
The man she'd assumed was their king stood there.   
  
She dropped her eyes without thinking and braced for whatever he might have to say. He was silent a moment as he walked past her. She didn't dare watch him as he tended to something outside her range of view.   
  
"You are the Lady Venus?" he finally asked. She took a deep breath.   
  
"Yes." she returned. He nodded slightly, though he'd obviously known her identity.   
  
"What do you know of our culture, Lady?" he asked, turning towards her. His deep sapphire drilled into her.   
  
She would have sworn that he was searching her very core with those eyes. "Not as much as to call myself enlightened to your ways." she replied carefully. She knew a few things, though.   
  
She knew they were a very religious group, praying to the "Great Goddess". She wasn't sure all of the details, but some of their more pure blooded folk were often gifted with 'visions', sent from the Goddess. They took these visions very seriously, often changing everything in theirs lives to fit them.   
  
Women, in this culture, were considered very near equal the men. They could be warriors, just as the men could. They could own property and run their own home. When a man and woman married, they must gain a vision or sign from the Goddess that it was the right step for them to take.   
  
"Do you know what my people believe about our gift of visions?" he asked. She nodded. "That is a good thing." he began.   
  
She stiffened, but he sat at the head of the low table and motioned for her to take his right hand. She took the seat, knowing that in her lands this was a great honor, to sit at the king's right hand. She wondered idly if it was the same here.   
  
A long moment passed, and the tent began to bustle with movement. Servants hurried to enter and set the low table with plates of exotic foods. Bright fruit, steaming meat, and a strange, thin soup that smelled wonderful.   
  
Mina's mouth watered. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until now.   
  
One by one men and women, dressed as warriors, took seats at the table. Each seemed to know where they were to sit, and seemed to understand the presence of the young, female outsider that sat in the place of honor next to their king. Finally only the seat across from Mina was empty. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
  
With a pang she realized that Malachite was missing. She'd been hoping to see him again. He was the only friendly, familiar face, she knew.   
  
Everyone sat in silence as the servant's retreated. Eyes were stony, but expressions were warm, as she looked around.   
  
"Where is my cousin?" Darien asked, motioning to the seat at his left hand. No one jumped to speak, until a young woman warrior spoke up.   
  
"He was tending to Silvershard last I saw him. That was near an hour ago, by my memory, though." she sighed. Mina raised an eyebrow. Who was this Silvershard? Let alone, who was the man they spoke of.  
  
"Foolish man, always keeping after that horse. He probably treats that horse better than he could ever treat a woman." one of the men, a man with short blonde hair and a paler complection than most of the others, spoke up.   
  
Another laughed. "I've heard you can judge how a man treats a woman by the way he treats his horse." one of the women laughed. She tossed strands of raven hair as she did, eyes merry and shining like stars.   
  
Darien raised his hand to silence them. He knew what route this conversation was going to take, and it was a vulgar one. "Let's keep from talking about him until he's here to defend his honor at least." the king laughed. Mina watched in silence.   
  
The tent flap was pushed aside and Mina's spirit soared when Malachite stepped through. "I apologize for my tardiness." he spoke with a slight bow to the group. Each of the warriors touched their foreheads slightly and tipped their palms out in response. The silvery haired man strode to the table and took the seat at the king's left hand.   
  
'So he's the king's cousin... I never even thought of it...' she thought, eyes searching the distracted warrior's face. He looked up and she averted her eyes, cheeks burning. 'Stupid girl.' she chided.   
  
"Lady Minako, how are you this evening?" he asked. She looked up slightly.   
  
"I am faring well, with thanks to the hospitality of your people." she returned cordially. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but he seemed sad.   
  
"I am sorry, my lady." he whispered. Before Mina could ask about that, Darien spoke up, drawing her attention.   
  
"Good warriors, the Goddess has spoken." Darien began. The warriors bowed their heads slightly at the mention of their beloved goddess. "She has sent her will to us, in the form of a vision, granted to our own, my cousin Malachite. He has told me that he saw the outsider at my hand, dressed as a warrior... one of my personal Warriors... one of you." he explained.   
  
Mina's eyes were wide. She clenched her jaw to fight the bile rising in her throat. She felt she couldn't breath. Her head spun.   
  
She forced herself to listen.   
  
"My king... can we interoperate this vision literally? This welp looks barely big enough to hold a sword, let alone use one." one of the men, one with long red brown hair billowing down his back, spoke. Mina became defensive.   
  
"I'm an accomplished swordsman, thank you!" she snapped. The man looks skeptical.   
  
"Nephlite, you should know she was one of the princess Serenity's personal guardians." Darien mentioned gently. The red haired man raised an eyebrow in surprise.   
  
"Back to the point, Nephy dear." the raven haired girl began. "She's to be a warrior, my lord?"   
  
"Yes, Jayde." Darien supplied. She nodded.   
  
"Very well. Then what's to decide?" Jayde continued.   
  
"Who's to train her in our ways?" Malachite began. "She'll have to complete the trials, and she can't do that with her magic alone." he added. Mina furrowed her brow. For the first time since she'd arrived, she wondered where her brooch had gone.   
  
"I think I know the perfect candidate, Malachite." Darien spoke. Mina eyed each of the warriors in turn, wondering who he meant.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"You." Darien spoke.   
  
Both Malachite and Mina's eyes popped wide open. They locked view and each was filled with a certain amount of dread. 


	5. Trust

Serenades of the Desert Rose  
Chapter Five:: Trust  
  
Author Notes:: Ok, so I'm *trying* to write at least a chapter a week from now on, ok guys? Review to tell me what you think should happen... cause I've got about three ways I could take this story from here.   
  
Disclaimer:: If I owned Sailor Moon, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction would I?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Mina was speechless. She was angry and a bit more than annoyed, too, but speechless about summed up what she felt. It was before dawn and she'd been asleep for a few hours at the very most, before the rude awakening, as she'd come to think of it as.   
  
Here he was, the silver haired pompous idiot who's woken her up, trying to get her on the back of a horse. She wasn't going to have this, she thought, not until the seven pits of hell froze over.   
  
"Come on, Princess..." he managed, though the title sounded more like a taunt than anything with honor attached. "We don't have all day."   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "In civilized society, we tend to have a meal and at least some time to wash up and dress before we go riding blindly into the horizon." she snapped, arms crossed across her stomach. He sighed.  
  
"We don't." he growled, annoyed at her stubborn streak. She smiled inwardly at the rise she was getting out of him. He seemed to notice this through her cold exterior. "We'll have breakfast when we get where we're going." he snapped.   
  
She didn't move to mount the horse. He took a careful breath and made a decision. He took a step forward and grabbed her around her waist, pulling himself into the saddle. She was too surprised to protest much, until she was firmly set into the saddle before him.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, you savage!?" she exclaimed, struggling against his firm grasp. He found it was harder than he thought to hold her.   
  
He didn't answer and urged his horse forward. She settled down after a moment, but slid forward a bit and grasped the horse's mane. He took the hint and dropped his arms from around her.   
  
The silence was thicker than molasses.   
  
They rode at a steady pace, and Mina was just getting the hang of riding, when the sun began to peak over the massive dunes. Glinting off of the sand, the bright light felt brighter, and she turned her eyes away.   
  
"We'll rest soon, Princess." he spoke. He moved his long arm to point to a collection of cliffs. "When we reach the pass." he added. She nodded, and let herself relax a bit. He noted this, silently.   
  
Mina's mind was wandering, dangerously close to home. She hadn't had much time, or extra thought, to be homesick, she realized. She was suddenly swept in a wave of homesickness.   
  
'I can't afford to be homesick.' she thought. She set her shoulders strong and her jaw tightly. Yet, she couldn't help but think of her friends. She wondered how the other senshi had reacted when she'd disappeared. Were they still looking for her? She'd been gone... less than a week she realized. Her eyes grew a bit wide at that.   
  
It had seemed so much longer.   
  
She hoped that no one had been blamed. That she hadn't been labeled a deserter or something worse.   
  
She thought about her parents. Aphrodite and Adonis, the king and queen of Venus, were no doubt furious and worried sick over her disappearance. She suddenly felt very guilty.   
  
She hadn't even tried to escape, or protest her capture. It was almost as if... she wanted this.   
  
Did she?  
  
Of course not, she insisted to herself. Given the chance, she'd go right back to her home, she told herself. She only wondered faintly if she would.  
  
She realized she'd settled back onto Malachite's chest.   
  
She stiffened. Maybe she was more mistaken than she realized.   
  
~~*~~  
  
As Malachite dismounted, he didn't even realize that he turned to help ease Mina to the ground without thinking at all. It was even more of a surprise that she let him.  
  
He swallowed hard as he pulled his hands from her slim waist and turned to unpack the horse's saddlebags. He didn't see her blush as she turned away.   
  
"Can I help at all?" she asked. He glanced over at her, but she still had her back to him. He hefted one of the bags.   
  
"I don't think so. You can get some rest, if you want." he explained. She glanced at him, but her look was much softer than he'd seen it in awhile. It was almost... sad.   
  
'Of course, you idiot. She's been taken against her will from all she's ever known.' he chided himself. 'She's every right to hate you and your people.' he added, looking away with a kick to his own mind.   
  
She took this look differently than he intended and looked away. She held her own arms as if she was freezing, though the desert air was steadily warming in the morning light. He felt a swell of pity and wished he knew how to act around her kind of people.   
  
"Very well then." she spoke softly, walking away from him. He closed his eyes and fought the urge to run to her and reassure her. She'd never become one of their kind, this way.   
  
'What if she doesn't want to be?' he thought. He shook his head. It didn't matter what she wanted, it was the will of the Goddess for Mina to be one of the king's guard. It was his job to turn her into one.   
  
She sat in the sand and hung her head. He took a deep breath and finished unpacking the horse. Setting up a makeshift camp, he was surprised to find a large, heart shaped brooch in the bag. It was orange and gold with the sign of Venus on it. "What's this?" he asked.   
  
She looked up at him and gasped when she saw the brooch. "That's my brooch!" she exclaimed. She joined him at his side. Her hand went to take it, but she drew back and looked up at him. "Can I... Can I have it back?" she asked.   
  
He furrowed his brow. He had no reason not to give it to her. He offered it. "Take it." he spoke.   
  
She took it and suddenly seemed a hundred times reassured. She held it close and he had to wonder at it's significance.   
  
"What is that?" he asked, wary all of a sudden.   
  
"The focal object of my powers as a senshi." she explained, glancing towards him. She seemed wary as well. "You won't take it back, though? Now that you know what you've given me." she asked, tone pleading him not to.   
  
He stood. "Why would I?" he had to ask.   
  
She darkened. "I could escape with this." she spoke, taking a step backwards. "I could return to my home."   
  
He blinked. "I swore to help you return home, Princess... if you truly wish to go, I'll take you myself." he spoke after much effort. If he returned her home... he shook off the thoughts. He realized she was more important, and that almost frightened him.   
  
She eyed him warily. "You don't jest?" she asked. He bowed his head.   
  
"Of course not." he replied.   
  
The moment was silent and she eyed him with a new hint of trust. "What will happen to you should you help me?"   
  
He didn't answer. "It matters not." he replied.   
  
She took a deep breath. Her mind was going a thousand miles an hour. "You brought me here to train me in your ways of war... teach me." she spoke with a sigh.   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather stay?" he asked.   
  
"For the time, Lord Malachite. I may yet change my mind." she explained.   
~~*~~  
  
AN..2:: OK, short chapter, I know, but it was the best I could do for now. I have an idea, but I really didn't want to go any further this chapter... beware... love is beginning to bloom. ^_^ 


	6. Lesson One

Serenades of the Desert Rose  
Chapter Six:: Lesson One  
  
Author Notes: I'm sorry, guys, I really wanted to start the week a chapter thing, but my computer has been down for about a week and a half. *hits computer, smoke starts to pour out of it* OO I had better be nice to this thing... grrr.. Anyway, here's chapter six. You'll have chapter seven if/when Reka gets around to poking me into doing it. Lol  
~~*~~  
  
"We should begin." his voice cut into her thoughts. Her hands laid delicately on her lap, and her fingers held her brooch a bit tighter than they should have. Her eyes seemed a bit glazed, but she started to look up at him.   
  
"Very well." she managed lightly. She pushed herself up, and stood. Glancing up a him, she stretched her arms. "Where do we begin?" she asked lightly.   
  
He handed her a large, yet soft bundle. "You aren't skilled enough to train in that dress, yet." he told her. She glared, but sent a glance down at the sherbert sundress she was wearing. He was right, but she'd never admit it. She glanced around, choosing a large rock to change behind. She slipped out of the sherbert dress, and into the white pants and long sleeved tunic. Also inside was a cloth to wrap her head in.   
  
She opted only to cover her hair, tucking it up into the cloth, and wrapped it around gently. When she emerged, Malachite looked up. His expression was the same it had been since they'd arrived.   
  
He turned back to the bundle at his feet and removed a long, curved blade from the it. A similar, but larger, one hung at his waist. "Here." he spoke, tossing it to her. She caught it by it's handle easily. He raised a slight eyebrow, but drew his own. "Defend against my attack." is what he stated before he spun into an overhead swipe.   
  
Surprising him, Mina spiraled out of range of the attack and came down hard on his blade with her own. He barely kept a grip on it. She had another swing, aimed for his head, half swung before he recovered enough to deflect the blow.   
  
She was giving him more of a challenge than he'd expected. That was easily remedied, however. Dipping low, he swung his blade in a clean uppercut. As expected, she swung to deflect, but he switched direction halfway. He swung sideways, standing and turning to add to the swing.   
  
An inch from her arm, he stopped. She stared at him, a bit shocked. "Lesson one... never get cocky." he stated, dropping his arms and resheathing his blade.  
  
She looked a bit flustered, but covered it pretty well. He turned to walk away, but suddenly felt a blade at his throat. "Never walk away from an opponent." she whispered hoarsely in his ear. He held his head back a bit. She dropped the sword and it stuck blade down in the sand as she turned and stormed away.   
  
Malachite was too stunned to do anything but watch her storm off.   
  
It was nearing midday, when even the bravest desert people stayed in the shade. It was just too hot to be out then. Walking towards a small cave he'd discovered years ago, he sighed. The cave itself was the main reason that he'd chosen this place. It was small, yes, but it was cool and a small natural spring trickled into a shallow puddle in the back.   
  
All in all, it was a haven, especially in the middle of the desert as they were. As he reach the entrance, he slid towards the ground and found his bag near the entrance. He checked the bag for his rations, dried spiced meat and a few pieces of fresh fruit to name a couple things, and nodded. He tossed the bag into the back of the cave and entered after it.   
  
Groaning, he cupped his hands in the puddle, enlarged in size since he'd last seen it. He took a drink of the cool, rich water, and felt a bit better. He splashed his face for good measure, too.   
  
Mina was a problem, he could already tell. It would not be easy to train her, and neither of them were going to enjoy the next few weeks.   
  
Malachite had a headache from the mere thought of it all.   
  
~~*~~  
  
The next day they tried again. Mina was a bit more wary, and when Malachite tried to surprise her she was ready for it. By the end of the lesson, though, she was on her arse in the sand. But at least she was laughing.   
  
Her laughter was a melody.   
  
The next week progressed well, with Mina learning a lot, and Malachite being tested every step of the way. By the seventh day, Malachite was the one on his arse, with Mina triumphantly laughing at him. He glared mischievously and swept the legs out from beneath her.   
  
It was almost nightfall and the desert was cooling. By the setting sun the stray hair that had escaped Mina's head wrap appeared golden. He smiled as she glanced at him from her new position, much like his.   
  
"I like it." she breathed between bouts of giggles. Malachite cocked his head to the side.   
  
"Like what?" he asked. She smiled and crawled over to him, lying a single delicate finger on his lips.   
  
"That smile." she explained. Malachite looked up into her deep blue eyes, caught in wonder. With a stray hand he took her head wrap and pulled it off. Waves of gold tumbled down her shoulders and back. He fingered a stray few pieces in wonderment.   
  
She was on her knees, but she followed his hands with her own, catching his in her deft fingers. Cupping his hand in both of hers, she held it to her heart. He leaned up on one elbow to claim her mouth.   
  
The kiss deepened and he sought every corner of her mouth, tasting her, breathing her in. Consuming her. The kiss unbroken, he pulled her down on the warm sand with him, rolling her to her back and cradling her in both arms.   
  
With a slight movement with his hand, he had her shirt half off. She moved her arms to allow him, pulling up for air.   
  
Moments later he was in her and they made love in the growing night of the desert. 


	7. Apology and Further Disclaimer

Note to CelticStorms and Apology.   
  
I'm sorry if I've offended anyone by not fully disclaiming the idea for this, but I would like to defend myself. I didn't read Blue Sword until I was writing Chapter Four. I wasn't aware that I couldn't right a story with a desert society(something i've been interested in for a long time) or that I can't have someone kidnapped(something that's common in SM stories). Now, since I've used some ideas from the Blue Sword I'll disclaim anything that might be thought to be taken from it. I do not own the book nor was I trying to steal anything. I'm sorry should I have offended anyone or sent out any wrong images. 


	8. Like the Granite Your Eyes Mock

Serenades of the Desert Rose  
  
Chapter Seven: Like the Granite Your Eyes Mock  
  
Author Notes: Sorry guys. I've had a really bad last month. I haven't heard from or seen my best friend in a month because her mother is a bitch. My brother was in the hospital and his son has been sick too. Not to mention ALL of my friends birthdays are within the time frame of May 1st to June 20th so I've been trying to juggle time with all of them too. It's just been a long month. But, I'm finally updating. Here's chapter seven everybody.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Almost a week had passed, and Mina was far more than confused. Since their night of passion, Malachite had barely spoken to her and he had distanced himself even further than before. She sighed.   
  
'Well, if that's what he wants, then so be it. He can have his distance.' she thought bitterly. It was well before dawn already and she couldn't sleep. She had her sword strapped to her waist, but she had left her hair down.  
  
She had no idea what she was going to do, she just knew she couldn't stay here. She didn't belong here. She closed her eyes and sighed slightly.   
  
"Something wrong, Mina?"   
  
She stopped abruptly and stiffened. She turned to glance at Malachite. These were the first informal words he'd said to her in a week.   
  
"Of course not, Lord Malachite." she replied evenly. She held her head high. "I'm leaving." she added, more as an afterthought.   
  
Even in the darkness, she could see that her words caused him to flinch. "You cannot." he returned. She fumed.   
  
"Of course I can!" she snapped. "I can leave right now, and you can't stop me!"   
  
He looked at her evenly. "Do you truly wish to leave?" he asked. His tone was even, unemotional. He didn't even care if she said yes, she thought.   
  
She hesitated. Did she want to leave? She wasn't sure. "Yes." she said finally. She couldn't see him everyday, when he paid her little to no mind. She would not stay here and let herself be used by him.   
  
"Then so be it." he whispered after a moment. He turned and began to gather their camp. They were ready to ride in less than an hour.   
  
He mounted and offered her his hand up. She accepted silently, the flame that passed at each touch staying her breath. She sat behind him this time and held his waist.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Malachite couldn't help but be distracted by her. Whenever she touched him, it sent his mind for a loop. He couldn't concentrate.   
  
He knew that he felt something for her. But what? Was this love? He doubted it. He had serious doubts that he could be loved. Besides... why would she, the child of Venus herself, love him at all. He'd been rude to her and acted like an all about asshole, and he knew it.   
  
He was defying direct orders by taking her back to her home. He'd never even considered doing something of this nature before. And yet for her he'd dropped everything he'd held important in an instant for her.   
  
"Mina..." he began.   
  
"Hm?" she responded. She sounded a bit drowsy, like she'd been asleep.   
  
"I must tell you." he started, but hesitated. "King Darien has foreseen a great evil to descend on both our homes." She tensed.   
  
"When did he see this?" she breathed.   
  
"Before I'd stolen you from your home. I'd not cared about your home before now... but... I thought I should warn you."   
  
She was silent. "Thank you." she said after a long moment.   
  
"Mina..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
He stopped. "Never mind."   
  
~~*~~  
  
She was worried about her home, now that Malachite had shared his knowledge. She hoped, and not for the first time, that the princess and her friends were alright. This was ridiculous, and she knew it.   
  
She was in the middle of the desert, a place she'd always longed to be, and now she only wanted to go home.   
  
Well, she could atone that to Malachite. She shivered at the thought of his granite eyes. So cold, like the stone they portrayed.   
  
She would never reveal that they melted her heart every time they looked upon her.   
  
~~*~~  
  
They stopped a few hours after dawn and shared a silent morning meal before continuing forward.   
  
"We can make it back to the palace before nightfall, if we hurry." Malachite told her. She nodded slightly.   
  
"Malachite... what am I to you?" she finally asked him. He said nothing.   
  
~~*~~  
  
His mind almost exploded at the question and he had a hard enough time keeping his reaction from his movements. What was she to him?  
  
He didn't have just one answer. She was beautiful and a very talented swordsman. She was the reason he smiled. She made his heart flutter and his knees weak with her laughter. Her touch brought flame, her smile joy.   
  
Again he asked himself... was it love? He'd never loved before. He'd never even had time for more than required interaction with women.   
  
He racked his answer for a response. He didn't have one.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Malachite had been silent for almost ten minutes and Mina was giving up hope that he was going to answer. She lowered her eyes.   
  
Just her luck. The goddess of love falls for someone who doesn't think of her as anything at all.   
  
Her vision blurred as tears filled them. She tried to blink the tears away, but nothing was going to stop them. They fell and spotted on Malachite's back.   
  
~~*~~  
  
He was startled out of his mind when he felt something wet on his back. He moved slightly and saw that Mina had rested her forehead against his back and was silently crying.   
  
He wasn't sure why, but his heart felt like it had cracked in half.   
  
"Mina, what's wrong?" he asked gently, far gentler than he'd ever been with anyone in his life. She shifted slightly.   
  
"I'm fine." she lied. He pulled the reins back and slowed the horse. He shifted around and looked at her the best he could.   
  
"You're lying." he stated. She avoided his eyes. He reach down and used two fingers to tilt her chin up. Streams of tears ran down her face. Even when her eyes were puffy and red from crying, she looked beautiful. "You asked what I think of you as." he reminded.   
  
She nodded slightly, sadly.   
  
"I think of you... as my friend."   
  
It didn't truly describe what he felt, but it was a start. Only his cousin, the king, and his fellow lords had ever gotten that claim from him.   
  
She forced a smile, one that still seemed pained.   
  
~~*~~  
  
'Friend.' she thought. She sighed to herself. 'Well, it's better than a nothing.' she tried to reason with herself. She sighed. 'And if I can only be his friend, then so be it.'   
  
She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Malachite." she finally said.   
  
He looked at her for a long moment. "Should we continue on?" he asked. She nodded, a small smile on her face when she looked up at him.   
  
~~*~~  
  
They reach the palace just after dark, both of them standing and staring up at the magnificent structure.   
  
"You're home, princess." he said to her. She nodded. Now that she saw the palace again, she wasn't sure she wanted to be back here. 


	9. Home at Long Last

Serenades of the Desert Rose  
  
Chapter Eight - Home at Long Last  
  
Author Note - I offer this to you for sparing my life. I never intended for this to take this long at ALL. I'm soooo sorry! And I'm sorry this is so short. I promise the next chappy next week.  
  
Disclaimer - I no own, you no sue.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
  
She swallowed hard. Home. She nodded to herself and forced each step that brought her away from him. She paused a few feet away and turned to look at him. He still stood where she'd left his side.   
  
"Thank you, Malachite." she spoke up before she continued the climb towards the palace. He stood there, like a rock, and said nothing.   
  
It was exactly as she remembered.   
  
"Minako!" a voice screamed. Soon she was surrounded and arms enclosed around her. All of her friends, even her parents! She closed her eyes and tried to smile. Failing that, she looked peaceful.  
  
"Oh, Minako, we thought you were dead!" Rei exclaimed. She surveyed the perfectly pale faces of her friends, and wondered how strange she appeared to them. She suddenly was not sure she could return to life like this.   
  
"I am not." she murmured. She forced a smile, knowing it to look fake, and nodded at her friends. "I am, perhaps... changed." she allowed. Rei looked at her strangely before snagging her arm and leading her away.   
  
"Come on, Minako. You've got to be ready for a long bath. You'll feel more like yourself when you're clean."   
  
Minako allowed herself to be led away. She doubted she would be 'more like herself', but she couldn't tell Rei that.   
  
"The King and Queen will be wanting to hear that you're safe. You'll probably have to report to them right after, so dress appropriately."   
  
Minako nodded. "Of course." She then winced when she realized that 'appropriately' was one of the gowns that she'd grown to dislike since her stay in the desert.  
  
Finally left alone in a private bathing chamber, she looked around. Drawing a cool bath, she quickly climbed out of her clothing. She found no desire to soak once she was clean, so she didn't. She slipped from the bathtub, to find that her desert clothing had been taken away and a thin yellow gown was left for her. She winced, but put it on.   
  
She brushed out her hair and tied it up in an appropriate style. A slight knock at her door called her attentions.   
  
She opened it.   
  
Rei started. "I didn't think you'd be ready yet." she motioned the servant behind her to bring in the tray of food. "I thought you'd be hungry... and might enjoy a snack while in the bath." she smiled, but it was forced. Minako could tell she was concerned.  
  
"I'll enjoy it anyway." she assured. She thanked the servant, who looked startled this, and took the tray herself to a small desk. She motioned for Rei to join her. "Would you like a bite as well?"   
  
The food was one thing that she didn't find too strange. This was some of her favorite food, too. Most of it fresh fruit or chocolate in design, but a loaf of fresh cheese bread as well to lighten the rest.   
  
Contentedly full, she stood. "Am I expected in the royal audience chamber?"   
  
Rei nodded. "You are." she stood. "I'll probably see you at dinner." she paused at the doorway, looked back, but didn't say anything before she left.   
  
Minako smiled sadly to herself. Her best friend had noticed that she was different. She hadn't noticed the heart ache, though. No one would, too, if she had anything to say about it.   
  
She left her room and walked the long halls to the audience chamber. The Queen of the Moon sat in her throne.   
  
She strode to exactly ten steps of the throne and bowed respectively.   
  
"Lady Minako, tell us of your containment." the queen ordered. She opened her mouth, and explained the basics of her time in the desert, excluding much. She found that this was no longer her soveirgn, but King Endymion was.  
  
She felt naked without her sword.  
  
"Thank you, Minako... on a personal note, I'm very glad to see that you've returned to us without incident."   
  
Minako nodded, bowed respectively, but said nothing until she was dismissed.   
  
Besides, she had a young princess to see.   
  
She searched the halls and found the girl in one of the tallest towers. She didn't turn when Minako entered the room.   
  
"Princess?" she spoke softly.   
  
"Did you see him, Minako? Do you know my secrets?" she said after a long moment.  
  
Minako walked to the girl's left side and touched her shoulder. "I did. King Endymion sends his love."   
  
He didn't say that, perhaps, but she knew he did.   
  
Serena's eyes sparkled for a moment, and Minako knew that she shared his love. She hid the light in her eyes, though, and that pained Minako.   
  
"I suppose you're here to tell me to never think of him again? That you've told my mother?" she managed.  
  
Minako shook her head. "I did not, and I will not. I know when it's love, Serenity."   
  
The princess looked at her friend in shock. "Truly?"  
  
"Truly." she agreed, pulling her princess into a hug. "Now, dry your tears, Princess."   
  
"Minako, will you take me to him?"   
  
The Venusian princess winced. "I don't know, Serenity." She paused. "Let me think on it. I just left there... things would be difficult."  
  
Serenity nodded. A chance was better than nothing.   
  
"I have things to see to." she nodded slightly. "May the day fare well for you."   
  
She turned and retreated down the tower.   
  
Now more confused than ever, she walked the halls. The gown felt strange, the halls felt strange. She knew that a late dinner at court was planned, and would take place soon. She was all but required to attend.   
  
'I could probably beg out as being too tired... it's been a long day.' she thought idly but immediately knew that she wouldn't. "The old me would have." she added quietly.   
  
So, with a sigh, she went to her rooms to change for dinner.   
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 


End file.
